Sunset, A Breaking Dawn Continuation
by babycakes458
Summary: Takes places three days after the Volturi came, Bella and Edwards are now living happily. But when they find Jessica dead in the woods, with a baby just like Nessie next to her, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: AN AWSOME LIFE**

**[[THREE DAYS AFTER THE VOLTURI CAME TO KILL NESSIE.]]**

It had been three days since the Volturi's 'visit' and now I was all happy with my Edward, Renesmee, Charlie and my whole vampire family. I couldn't be any happier, I still couldn't believe that I got to be with Edward and Jacob, and it was a lot better now, since Jacob and I were just friends and he and Edward got along like brothers.

"Mommy" Nessie said,

She looked like a one year old girl even thought I had just given birth to her three months ago. Now she grew at the speed of normal babies, except for the fact that her mind work like an adult's.

"Yes, honey?" I looked at her, she was beautiful, more than her father, my baby, my little nudger.

"Where's daddy?"

"He went to get you a surprise gift, honey, your going to love it" I told her.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had left earlier thing morning to buy Nessie new furniture for her room.

We both lay in bed for a while, then I went over to the closet to get her clothes so she can get dressed, I took her out of her Winnie the pooh pajamas, she absolutely adore the cartoon, Edward had to buy her a big pooh bear yesterday that we went to the mall.

"Let's get you dressed, sweetie" I told her

I dressed her in the outfit the Rose had gotten her, Rose was like a mom to her, she loved her, we had fight for her together, now me and Rose were really good friends, sometimes I wondered if there was anyways that Rose could get pregnant , if there was anyway for her to have a baby with Emmett i knew that she would be so happy, and so would Emmett be, they would looked like me and Edward. Me and Edward had everything we wanted a daughter and even a son-in-law and a happy life with our family, and Rose had half of what she wanted i knew that she would trade anything just to be human, even Emmett.

I carried Nessie to the Cullen's house, only to find a very disappointed Alice sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Bella, there going to close the Marc Jacob's department at the mall in two weeks!, you need to come shopping with me" She said

"Alice, we just went shopping yesterday"

"Please, please" She said. She looked at me with the puppy face that it was impossible to say no to.

"Okay, fine, just let me give Nessie something to eat" I told her

A happy smile spread through her face " It will be fun, you'll see" And with that she skipped out of the room humming.

I walked to the kitchen to get Nessie's cup, I put some formula in it.

"Ew" She said, with a disgusted look on her face, she looked at me with puppy eyes and shook her head.

"No, that is not going to work for me, you have to eat it, that's what Grandpa said" I told her, she stuck her little tongue out at me and crossed her arms. I chuckled lightly. She reminded me a lot of my human self.

"Hello, Bella dear" I heard Esme said, as she walked towards us, she gave me and Nessie a big hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"He went to get new furniture for Nessie" I heard a laugh from outside, I gave Nessie her cup and she took it. I walked with her in arms to look out the window. There, outside, was Emmett laughing and Edward looking furious, I noticed the window of his Volvo broken.

I heard the door open and Jasper coming in.

"Where's Alice?" He asked

"Upstairs"

He smiled and went to find her.

"Your going to pay for this"I heard Edward say, in two second he was next to me, I looked out the window and notice Emmett laughing so hard he was on the floor.

"Hey, sweetie" Edward said, giving Nessie a kissed on the forehead.

"Hey, love" He told me as he gave me a kiss on the lips "We already took Nessie's stuff to her room"

"Hey, you " I told him. I put Nessie on the couch and turn on the TV to PBS Sprout.

"Alice told me to go shopping with her.. _again_" I told him.

"Is Nessie going or staying?" He asked me

"We should call Jacob to come over, he hasn't seen her in two days" I told him

"Jaaakey!" I heard Nessie said, I looked at her, she was clapping her hand together, happily.

"Okay, I'll go call him" Edward said as he disappear to go get the phone.

"Bella, are you ready to shop" Alice said as she walked down the stairs.

"Sure, Alice" I told her with boredom, I stood up and gave Tessie a kiss on the cheek.

Edward came back and gave me a peck on the lips, "I'll miss you" He said

"I'll miss you too" I told him

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, HOW DARE YOU PUT ON MY JIMMY CHOOS!" Rosalie screamed from upstairs

I heard the song Toxic by Britney Spears through the house and next thing I saw was Emmett dancing, coming down from the stairs wearing a mini dress, and in Rosalie's red five inch Jimmy Choos, he started singing the song, as he made his way down.

"Baby, can't you see, I'm calling A guy like you, should wear a warning It's dangerous, I'm falling." He sang, I didn't noticed that the whole family was already here watching the show, they were sitting on the couch, except for Rosalie, she was standing up looking pissed .

Emmett looked at Edward with a evil grin, while Edward just shook his head, warning him, but in less than a second Emmett was in Edward's lap, dancing and singing to him.

"There's no escape, I can't hide, I need a hit, Baby give me it, you're dangerous I'm lovin' it" Emmett still sung, I was shaking with laughter, I looked over to Nessie, she was laughing too.

Rosalie shook her head and went to hit Emmett on the back of his head, and took him by his ear all the way back to his room.

Alice took me by the hand and we made our way to the car.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers! I know it's been a long time almost 3-4 years since I've written but I am now starting again and this is a story that I am currently editing :) It is a looong story with many twist and sad moments (PREEEVIEWWWW: Someone DIES ! ) **

**I wrote it a long time ago and many many errors but I am now introducing the new version :) it was featured in edwardsmeadow , it is under their "Fanfic" section and i will finish it sooo PLEAAASEEEE review and I will update about one to twice a week on ALLLL the stories so check out my other stories review and comment and I can't wait to upload the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We came back home from the mall, and as I opened the door the first thing I noticed was Nessie standing up with a makeup thrown all over the floor, it looked as if she was giving someone a makeover, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were sitting on the couch smiling as they saw Nessie, as I got closer I noticed Emmett and Jacob covered in make up, they looked like clowns. I started laughing and Nessie looked at me innocently, I took a picture of both of them, Alice was behind me laughing too, I had to ask what happened.

"Well, Nessie wanted to play stylist and Rose had to go hunting, she just came back, so me and Jacob had to play the sexy ladies" Emmett said with a grin.

"Well, I think I look sexy" Jacob said "Really sexy, actually"

"Wow, Bella you actually bought something?" Emmett asked surprised

I just shook my head at him.

Nessie looked at me and open her arms, which meant that she wanted me to carry her. I carried her, she put her little warm hand in my cheek, she showed me her cup full of blood. I shook my head, and then I made my way to the kitchen with her.

Edward followed me, "How was the mall?" He asked

"Good, except for me having to change every five minutes, because of Alice" I told him.

He chuckled , I opened the refrigerator and open the dark bottle that held animal blood for Nessie, we had to keep it in a dark bottle, if not Jacob might throw up. I filled her bottle and gave it to her, she took it happily and started eating right away. She put her little hand in my cheek to show that she wanted to go back to the living room, I let her down and she went walking slowly, she walked only for two meters before she fell to the ground ,she was still learning how to walk, so she tripped a lot, I chuckled and went to pick her up but before I got there she started crawling to the living room.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, that was enough to get me distracted , I turned around and he kissed me on the lips, this was one of my favorite parts of being immortal, I could spend all my existence kissing Edward.

"You two better not be breaking Esme's stove" I heard Emmett said.

"Good one" Jacob said

We went back to the living room, and found Emmett and Jacob without makeup, Jacob got up gave a hug to Nessie and me.

"I better go home, Billy must be waiting for me" He said

They all say bye to him and next thing we heard was a howl outside, I could hear him running and then I couldn't hear him anymore.

"We should take Nessie back to the cottage, don't you think?" Edwards asked me.

"Sure" I told him.

We said goodnight to everybody and went to the cottage there Nessie wanted to watch her favorite , Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Nessie said

"Yes?" I told her

"I want a brother or sister, I'm the only baby of the house, why doesn't aunt Alice have one?" She asked

I looked at Edward, he looked surprised just as I was. We never did tell Nessie that vampires couldn't have babies.

"Well.." I started to say

"Nessie, your mom had you when she was human, and she can't have more children, vampires can't have babies, honey, but maybe, we could ask Jacob to bring Claire over so she could play with you" Edward answered her.

"Oh" Nessie said, her voice sounded sad.

"I saw Aunt Rose being sad, because she wants to have a baby of her own" She said

Me and Edward looked at each other again, I knew what Rose wanted, She wanted half of what she didn't get, yes, she got Emmett but she wanted a family, like her old best friend Vera, like.. me and Edward. I knew that she couldn't get pregnant but I still hoped, is she got pregnant that will also be good for Nessie, a baby her age.

The movie finished, and we noticed that Nessie had fallen asleep. We took her to her bed and by curiously, I took her hand and put it against my cheek, I saw my face, Jacob's, and Edwards face, but what really caught me by surprise was a face of two child her age playing together, then a sense of deja vu hit me, and I remembered that the kids in her dreams, where the kids that were in the park when me and Edward took her. **( Have in mind that Edward and Bella still live in forks, so they can go out in the day!)**

I looked at Edward he was looking at me, I looked at Nessie, her innocent face, If it were for me I would give her a sister or brother, but I couldn't.

"Edward, is there a way for Rose to get pregnant?"

"I'm afraid that there is no way"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

Edward and I went back to his family house. When we got there Alice told us to go hunting with her an Jasper, Edward and I agreed since we hadn't gone, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle decided to go too. Esme was going to stay at the cottage to watch Nessie.

While we were in the forest I told Alice about what Nessie had said earlier.

"Oh, I wish there was a way too" She said with sadness in her voice.

We saw a a group of mountain lions so we each got one. Emmett was upset when he saw a grizzly bear and Edward was the one who ate it.

"That's for my car" He said after he was done.

When we where going back to the cottage I heard a baby's cry I got worried that it was Nessie and I ran faster but then I heard the cry again and notice it was a very different cry. It wasn't Nessie

I stopped running.

"Do you hear that?" I asked the others.

"It's a baby's cry" Carlisle said.

Rose started running tot he direction where the cry was coming from. We all followed her.

We followed her to a place that we had never seen before. It was too far from where we usually when hunting.

That's when the smell got to me it was a human smell but somehow different. As we got closer I could her it's heart beating faster, faster than a humans should be it's heart reminded me of Nessie.

We got to the place where the baby was . There was a females body next to it. The mother was dead since it's heart wasn't beating. I saw the mom's face and I couldn't believe it. It was Jessica Stanley. There was blood around them, and there next to her was a beautiful baby crying.

"Impossible" Carlisle said

"It's a baby, but a baby like..Nessie" Alice said

"It's Jessica Stanley, from high school" Jasper said

"Oh my god" I whispered.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What happened here?" He asked

"Were not sure, but something is really clear, the same thing that happened to Bella happened to her except there was no one here to save her" Carlisle said, he was examining Jessica's body.

I hadn't realized that Emmett had taken off his sweater and gave it to Rose. Rose took the baby and wrapped the sweater around it. The baby's cry immediately stopped once he or she was in Rose's arms.

"It's a girl" Emmett said.

"She's beautiful " Rose said

In the moment I knew what was going to happen since Jessica was dead and no one was there to claim the baby, Rose was going to take it. She wanted a baby and she had found one. I felt happy for her but I also felt bad for Jessica what if she had really loved her baby.

"Well, since Jessica is dead we should probably buried her, we wouldn't want the police involved, as for the baby.. I don't know..." Carlisle said.

"I'll keep her" Rose said. She was holding the baby in her arms. She looked really happy and excited. Emmett was right next to her looking just as happy.

"Well keep her" Emmett agreed.

"Okay, that's a very kind thing to do but first we should take her to the house and check if everything is okay with her health" Carlisle responded.

"Okay" Rose and Emmett responded at the same time.

We left running to the house, when we got there Esme came, she told me and Edward that Nessie was asleep, but as soon as she saw Rose and Emmett with the baby, she gasped.

"What happened?" She demanded. Alice told her the story.

We were all sitting in the couch thinking about the events that had happened, when Carlisle came into the room with the baby in his arms.

"Well, she's totally fine" He said.

He looked at the baby girl and smiled, he handed the baby to Rose. She took her carefully. She looked so happy. I was happy too, now Nessie would get the friend she was asking for. I looked over to Emmett he looked so happy, and his eyes looked as if he could cry, so did Rosalie's.

"Nataline" I heard Rose said.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Nataline Cullen Hale, that name fits her" Rose said.

"It does" I told her with a smile.

"Oh, another grand-daughter" Esme said.

"Nataline" Emmett whispered as he rub, her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What a day" I told Edward as we entered the cottage.

"I know, it started out as a normal day and now all of the sudden we have a new member of the family" He said as he shook his head.

We went to check on Nessie, she was deeply asleep in her crib. She was sucking her thumb the sight of that just made me so happy, I took Edward's hand and hold it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin in my shoulders.

"How are we going to tell her?" I asked him.

"Right away. It would be the best for her, after all she does want another baby in the house" H said

"I just can't believe it was Jessica" I told him

"I can't either. There's a lot of mystery here"

"I know, the thing that's I want to know, is who got her pregnant"

"I'm sure that's the answer will never find, it would take a lot of time and research to find out who did that to her"

We left Nessie's room and we walked to our room. Tomorrow my baby will finally get what she had asked for; A friend. And now the only thing we had to do was wait, and see what would happened.

As I looked out the window I notice the sun was rising, I knew Nessie will soon be awake so me and Edwards got ready.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

A little head full of bronze curls entered the room.

"Hey baby" I told her.

"M-m-mommy" She said.

I noticed she was actually sobbing, I went close to her and lift it her chin, there where tears coming down from her eyes, and was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I hug her.

"I had a bad dream"

"Do you want to tell me what was it about?"

"I dream that..aunt Rose.. and uncle Emmett...were...dead"

I looked at her with confused eyes. Why would she dream about that? I found my self asking. I looked at Edward who was in the computer, he had a worried look on his face, I looked at Nessie, she was obviously too sad. I decided to tell her the news, so she could be in a better mood.

"Okay, don't worry it was just a bed dream, baby" I told her "But, now I have some good news for you"

"What is it?"

"Okay, so yesterday, when we when hunting with everyone, except Esme, we heard a baby's cry in the forest, aunt Rose followed it and turns out it was a baby, a baby just like you

So Emmett and Rose decided to take the baby back to the house to see if she was okay, when we got here Carlisle checked her and it turned out that everything was fine with her. Rose and Emmett got attached to the baby a lot, so they decided to adopt her, her name is Nataline."

I saw how Nessie's eyes started to fill with excitement and happiness, I looked over to Edward who was smiling.

"Can we go see her?" Nessie asked

"Sure,pumpkin, but first, let's get you all dress" I told her. I took her hand and we made our way to her room to get her ready.

After we got Nessie all dressed up, the three of us headed towards the Cullen house, when we entered we gasped at the sight upon us.

About thirty shopping bags from Carter's where all over the living room, at the end of the living room, Emmett was building what seem to be a crib, Jasper was building a desk, and Carlisle a drawer.

"Edward, can you please pass me the tape, it's right behind you" Carlisle said.

As we walked to the kitchen we found teddy bears in the floor, with baby clothes, the couple had officially gone crazy with the baby. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What the hell is all this?" Edwards asked.

"Well, my little virginal brother, as you can see, we are setting up her room, or should I say, your old room.." Emmett said. "Alice and Rose are getting my baby girl dressed right now, so she can meet you guys, and we found out she has a talent but where not sure how it works"

"So we decided to call the Denalies, so Eleazar can come and check on her" Carslisle said.

"And after that, I have to get ready" Emmett said.

"Ready for what?" I asked

"I need to give her the 'talk'" He said proudly

"OK, your telling me, your going to give Nataline, 'the talk', she just a baby Emmett, for crying out loud" I told him.

"I know but I mean kids now a day get pregnant at the age of sixteen, so it's better to give her the talk now"

"How is that better?"

"Ey don't blame me, I don't want her to end up like the girls from 16 and pregnant, OK?"

"You don't even watch the show"

"Who says I don't?, I mean I cried when Tyler and Catelynn had to give poor Carlie for adoption, OK?"

"Ok, so why don't you just wait until Nataline is sixteen to give her the talk, we haven't even talked to Nessie about that ether"

"But I don't want her to get pregnant at sixteen"

"Emmett, she is not going to, she going to be smarter than that, possibly even smarter then you"

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"Your mean"

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Your gay"

"Yes I am. I like boys"

"Well, your lesbian"

"That's you right there"

"Yes I am. I like women. But when they asks for a definition that's you"

"Ooooh" I heard Jasper say.

"Alright, but when they ask for an example. I'll just let them see you"

"Well-"

"That's it. Cut it" Carlisle interrupted.

I heard some light footsteps down the stairs. Alice came down the stairs with the baby in her arms, she had the same color skin as Nessie, her hair was a beautiful chestnut color, some of her features were the same as Jessica's. Her face alone reminded me so much of her, I never really got the chance to thank Jessica, without Jessica I would of never ended up with Edwards, I would of never heard he's voice that night in the movies. I let my shield go to show Edwards all of the good memories I had from her, he smiled and squeezed my hand.

Alice let Nataline walked on her on, she walked towards us and Nessie went down to greet her, Nessie touched Nataline's cheek to show her something and just as she had touched her cheek, a spoon that was next to Nataline flew up in the air and then fell. Emmett was right, Nataline did have a gift, and even though we didn't knew exactly what it was, we were sure it was a very special gift.


End file.
